Messages from a Ferrit
by Celelle
Summary: HarryXDraco story guys lots of naughty stuff so read and find out where this leads :D
1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year again. The time of year that, Harry Potter, the boy who lived hated more than any other day of the year. It was valentines day and unfortunately this year it was on a Thursday. This meant that there were girls pouncing on him wherever he went. In truth Harry didn't like girls, he was very gay. He kept telling everyone on a regular basis that he wasn't interested in girls but no one paid him any heed.

The fifteenth owl landed in front of him with yet another letter. He removed the letter then burnt it with a wave of his wand. "Really Harry! Aren't you going to read any of them at all?" asked Hermione putting out the small fire with her wand. "No" said Harry with a sigh. He looked around the great hall at all the happy couples. His eyes wandered over to the Ravenclaw table and found Cho gazing at Neville. Harry shuddered. Cho was the reason that Harry turned gay in the first place. Basically things were getting hot and heavy and all of a sudden she had her mouth over his manhood and started sucking. This would have been fine and dandy if she hadn't bitten and had scraped her teeth over his sensitive skin. The experience still haunts him and he shuddered once again. Ron tutted, got out his wand and opened the wizard messenger (N.B. Wizard messenger is like MSN messenger or Yahoo Messenger except it is stored in their wands and is thought operated). "Ron! You know what will happen if you are caught using that!" said Hermione shrilly. Ron looked around and put his wand under the table "I know I know! I just wanted to check my messages" he muttered. "Well well well, why are you looking at wizard messenger Weasley?" said a cold stern voice. Ron, knowing he was caught, looked around into the sneering face of Snape. Ron spluttered for an excuse. "20 points from Griffindor" said Snape coldly walking out of the hall. Herminone had a satisfied smile on her face. Harry sighed and set fire to another letter. He glanced over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat surrounded by girls. Harry Frowned, was it him or was Malfoy ignoring them on purpose? He got up, said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and went back to his tower.

Walking back to his tower he heard some moans. "Probably just one of the ghosts" he muttered to himself. As he turned onto a deserted corridor the moans got louder. "What IS that?" he muttered. There was a door to an empty classroom that was ajar. Not wanting to be seen, Harry peeped at the small window set in the door. The room was bare, apart from a few tables which two people on. Harry's eyes widened. It was Seamus and Hannah having sex on the tables. Harry couldn't help feeling a little turned on by Seamus's obvious pleasure. Seamus climaxed and Hannah let out a loud moan of pleasure. Seamus's seed ran out of Hannah and onto the floor. Harry quickly realized that he shouldn't be there watching this and sped off down the corridor and through the portrait to his common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sped up the stairs to his room, slammed the door and paced back and forth. "What should I say? Should I say I saw them? Should I not say anything?" Harry said to himself. Then it hit him, Seamus wasn't wearing any protection. You could make a condom easy enough with magic so why wasn't he wearing one? "oh my god! Hannah will get pregnant!" he said aloud. Then a loud screech greeted his ears. Hedwig was waiting on his bed with a letter tied to her leg. Confused, Harry took the letter and opened it. Hedwig flew off in search of food and a good sleep. Written in the letter was:

Wizard Messenger ferrit_9

we need to talk

Harry hesitated. What if this person was just another crazy girl? He thought about it for a few moments then took out his wand and signed into Wizard Messenger. "If they are just another girl then I will just block them" he said to himself. He then added ferrit_9 and waited to see if they were on line. Purple piece of paper appeared in midair and writing appeared.

Ferrit_9: hello Harry

Harry_8: Who is this?

Ferrit_9: Someone who is in love with you

Harry_8: You know I am gay right?

Ferrit_9: Yeah I know...lucky for you I am a guy

Harry_8: ?????

Ferrit_9: Honestly I am a guy and I am gay for you Harry Potter

Harry looked around to make sure he was alone then closed the hangings around his bed. He didn't want someone to walk in and see his conversation with this person called Ferrit_9.

Harry_8: Why and how do you know me?

Ferrit_9: You are at Hogwarts and everyone knows the boy who lived

Harry_8: That may be true but why won't you tell me your name?

Ferrit_9: All in good time Harry, all in good time

Ferrit_9 then went off line and Harry was sitting alone in the middle of his four poster bed, wondering who this guy was and why was his heart beating so fast?


	3. Chapter 3

This went on for several weeks and Harry was often left hard by the end of the conversations. He had never been so turned on before in his life that he would have to finish himself off in the middle of the night otherwise he would get annoyed with everyone. After they had been talking for a while one night the conversation started to get hot.

Ferrit_9: When I get hold of you Harry I am going to rip your clothes off and suck your nipples like you were my mother and I was a baby. Then I will suck your long hard cock until you violently cum in my mouth and I drink all your lovely milk.

Harry moaned as his pants became suddenly tight.

Harry_8: I can't take it any longer. I want to meet you now! I want to feel your skin on mine and to feel you inside me.

Ferrit_9: Ok meet me in the deserted classroom on the fourth floor in ten minutes.

* * *

Harry opened his hangings of his bed and slipped into his shoes. The snoring from the other guys in his dorm told him that they were all fast asleep. He crept to the door and through the common room. He wanted to take the Marauder's Map and his cloak but they were at the bottom of his trunk and he didn't want to wake up the guys in his dorm. He went out into the corridor and thought that he better not light his wand just in case a teacher or Filch came into view. He moved quickly but silently down to the fourth floor and went into the deserted classroom. The door slammed closed and a piece of dark cloth was tied over his eyes and mouth with rapid timing. He stumbled and fell backwards onto a large table. His arms were immediately restrained. Harry tried to cry out but the cloth in his mouth prevented that. "Shhh. It's ok, I won't hurt you. I want to please you Harry" said a soft voice in his ear. Harry relaxed when he heard this. He felt his trousers being unzipped and pulled down with his underwear as well then something warm and wet began to suck his hard cock. Harry, despite the cloth in his mouth, moaned loudly. He was so turned on already that he came within minutes and was still hard. The mystery person stopped sucking and spread Harry's legs. "You wanted to feel me inside you well here is what you want. I want to hear you scream through that cloth when you cum all over my chest" said the voice. Harry felt the guy's large dick push into his ass with a gentle force.

Harry whimpered with pain which quickly turned to pleasure as the guy went in and of him. With each thrust the guy's chest rubbed the head of Harry's dick creating two simultaneous pleasures which drove Harry wild. The guy's breath was becoming shallow which meant he was close to climaxing. Harry couldn't hold it any longer and screamed through the cloth as he came all over the chest of the guy, who then came inside Harry. He withdrew and Harry felt the guy's seed run out of him. There was some rustling of the guy getting dressed then the door opening. "I will be in touch Harry. Relishio" he said. The door closed and the bonds holding Harry to the table disappeared. Breathing heavily, Harry removed the blindfold and gag, put his clothes back on, retrieved his wand and then left the classroom. As he walked back to Gryffindor tower the same question kept running through his head "who was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry didn't tell Ron or Hermione what happened and as he walked into the great hall he felt as though he was being watched. He sat in his usual seat next to Hermione and Ron and as he munched his toast he scoured the hall looking for anyone who might be staring at him. He looked over at Malfoy and saw cold gray looking at him. Malfoy curled his mouth in a smirk then went back to talking to the other Slytherins. Harry felt confused and a little annoyed that Malfoy seemed to know something he didn't and was probably going to use against him soon. "Harry!" Harry blinked and saw Hermione looking him after having just called his name "Harry you have to go to quidditch!" she said shaking him. "Oh crap I forgot! See ya Hermione, Ron" said Harry speeding off and out of the great hall.

* * *

Quidditch was uneventful and Gryffindor won against Ravenclaw. After a quick shower Harry ran up to Gryffindor tower, sat on his bed, closed the hangings and got out his wand to check WM. Ever since the time deserted classroom Harry had been desperate to meet Ferrit_9.

Ferrit_9: Hello Harry. You did well at Quidditch today and I thought about you last night.

Harry_8: I want to meet you. I want to repay the favour of when you made me cum so hard that I screamed.

Ferrit_9: I guess we could meet but I don't think you would warm up to the idea of me.

Harry_8: Why would that be?

Ferrit_9: We have very different views but know this Potter, I am crazy about you and I want you inside me.

Harry paused. _Potter?_ _Since when did he ever call me 'Potter'? There are only a few people that call me Potter. I want to meet him though._

Harry_8: I want to meet you. So when is good for you?

Ferrit_9: I will be waiting for you in the room of requirement in 2 hours.

Harry_8: Ok I will be there.

Harry signed off WM and he had a fair idea as to who Ferrit_9 was.

* * *

As soon as it got to 1 hour before they were due to meet, Harry donned his invisibility cloak and went to the room of requirement. 'I am going to catch him out and return the favour he gave me' Harry thought as he moved swiftly to the room.

When he entered he saw nothing out of the ordinary and there was no sign of Ferrit_9. Sitting down on a couch that had, suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he waited.

Harry felt as though he had been sitting there for 100 years when the door to the room opened.

It was Draco Malfoy!

Harry smirked to himself 'I knew it!' he said to himself. Malfoy looked around the room and his eyes rested on where Harry was sitting. Harry froze.

'He can't see me right?' Harry said to himself.

Holding his breath Harry got up and moved to the side. Malfoy's gaze didn't falter as Harry moved. Malfoy sighed and sank into the couch.

Harry moved silently so he was facing Malfoy and looked at him. The midmorning sunlight glanced off Malfoy's pale face, clearly defining his delicate pointed chin. His hair was gelled back and Harry could easily see Malfoy's silver eyes shining as he looked out the window.

'Damn he is beautiful' thought Harry. He looked at Malfoy's lips, pale pink in sunlight.

Without a second thought Harry threw off the invisibility and kissed Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy's eyes went wide with surprise.

'Harry Potter is kissing me!' his mind screamed. He suddenly became aware of Harry's hands on his face then moving down his arms and his chest. Letting out a moan of want and need Malfoy pulled Harry so he was straddling Malfoy on the couch.

Harry licked along Malfoy's lips. When Malfoy opened his mouth, Harry let his tongue enter Malfoy's mouth and caress Malfoy's tongue with his own. Harry moaned as Malfoy's hands found his hair and fingers running through it.

"I…I wish this couch was…bigger" breathed Malfoy.

"Uh huh" said Harry through kisses. Malfoy moved his hands down and into Harry's robes looking for Harry's wand. A loud moan from Harry made him stop. Harry stopped kissing Malfoy.

"That's not my wand" said Harry smirking. Malfoy laughed.

"I didn't know you were that excited Potter" said Malfoy.

"Call me Harry" Harry smiled.

"Only if you call me Draco" said Malfoy.

Taking out his wand, Harry made a large king size bed appear. Harry blinked.

"Didn't know I could do that…" he said stunned.

"Then I guess you are more talented than you thought Harry" said Draco.

They both climbed onto the bed and resumed kissing. Harry pushed Draco down and Draco looked back with a puzzled look on his face.

"Last time you were in control now I think it is my turn" said Harry into Draco's ear.

Harry began to suck Draco's ear and nip his neck leaving red marks. Draco moaned and began to undo the buttons of Harry's shirt. Harry had already got Draco's shirt off by the time Draco had only undone the buttons of Harry's shirt.

Harry then began to trail kisses and small bite marks along Draco's smooth chest. Draco moaned louder and arched his back when Harry licked his navel.

Removing his shirt Harry went back to kissing Draco's, now bright red lips. Slowly he undid Draco's belt, removed his trousers and boxers.

"Well well, what do we have here then?" said Harry smiling. Draco blushed.

Draco's cock was larger than what Harry had imagined and was rock hard from all the teasing Harry had done. Kissing down Draco's chest Harry then put Draco's cock into his mouth and began to move up and down.

Draco began to pant and wrapped his fingers into Harry's hair. Harry inwardly groaned as he sucked Draco. He was getting extremely turned on from Draco's panting and obvious pleasure as Harry gave him a blowjob.

"Harry…I can't…" panted Draco. Harry stopped sucking and used a spell to lube himself.

"You ready?" his said softly. Draco nodded.

Gently, Harry pushed into Draco's arse with his cock. Draco gripped Harry's arms tightly with pain. Now fully inside Draco, Harry began to thrust gently. Draco's pain soon became pleasure as Harry's thrusts increased in speed and strength.

Soon both of them were panting heavily and drenched in sweat.

"Harry…I'm going to…" panted Draco. Harry screwed his eyes shut. Draco threw his head back, arched his back and cried out as he climaxed. With the pressure of Draco coming, Harry too came forcefully, crying out Draco's name.

After a few shuddering breaths Harry withdrew from Draco and used a cleaning spell on both of them.

Draco crawled under the covers after Harry had finished with the spell. Harry joined him and held Draco in his arms.

"Thanks I was all sticky" said Draco snuggling into Harry's chest. Harry smiled.

"So Ferrit_9 are we a couple or something now?" said Harry giving Draco a light kiss on the forehead.

"I guess. Why do you have to be so damn sexy?" Draco sighed. Harry laughed.

"I don't think I am to be honest. Won't your father kill you?" asked Harry concerned.

"I don't care what he thinks to be honest. I just want you" said Draco. Harry held Draco tight.

"I am going nowhere" he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Harry and Draco had their night together and Draco was desperate to see Harry again.

Draco would find himself just watching Harry intently in lessons. The way he frowned when concentrating in lessons made Draco feel warm inside at how cute Harry looked. They met regularly in the dead of night and talked, kissed and generally enjoyed each other's company.

Draco sighed.

In the back of his mind he knew what would happen to him if his father found out about Harry. He would be taken to the dungeon and have the cruciatus curse used on him until he agreed to never see Harry again.

He also knew what would happen to him if Slytherin found out. He would be subject to similar treatment every day and would be a laughing stock of the whole school.

Draco crossed out a mistake in his charms notes and scowled at the page. Damn it! He was 16 and he was old enough to make his own decisions without having to hide himself from the school.

The bell signalled the end of lessons for the day disrupting Draco's thoughts. He promptly packed up his things and strolled from the classroom.

* * *

"Oi harry!"

Harry jerked out of his day dream and ducked just as a quaffle went soaring over his head. Oliver Wood was flying 10 feet away from Harry and looking pissed off.

"You need to wake up out of your day dream Harry and practice with us otherwise we are never going to beat Hufflepuff next week!" Oliver shouted cheeks pink from the cold.

"Sorry Oliver!" Harry yelled back.

Harry began searching around the pitch for the snitch and once again found his mind drifting off and focussing on Draco.

Harry was terrified about what Ron and Hermione would think and had not told them anything about Draco. He suspected that Ron knew that Harry was staying out all night but after last year with Sirius….Harry's heart clenched. He didn't like to think about Sirius as it just upset him. Harry suspected that Ron thought that he just needed to be alone.

Hermione was a lot smarter to just think that and Harry suspected she knew he was sneaking out to meet someone but like Ron, was saying nothing.

Harry's heart sank. He would have to tell them sooner or later and Harry was dreading their reactions.

"LOOK OUT!"

A bludger smacked into Harry's shoulder and he cried out in pain as he felt his shoulder pop out of the socket then, screaming in fear, fell from his broom more than 50 feet off the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

The last thing Harry remembered before he blacked out from the pain was Fred and George reaching towards him.

"HARRY!"

* * *

Draco looked up from his dinner in the great hall and looked around frowning.

He was sure he heard someone shout something no one else seemed to be as concerned so shrugging he went back to his chicken pie.

"-anyways I am going to Italy with my parents in the Christmas break which should be great. What about you Draco? Will you be going home or staying here? I bet you will go home-"

"Blaise shut up!" Draco snapped "I couldn't give a rats arse about what you are doing for Christmas!"

Blaise blinked.

"Jeeze what is eating you Draco? Italy is full of sexy guys with bronzed skin and rock hard abs and I thought that you would enjoy that…." Blaise trailed off looking wounded.

Draco sighed.

"Sorry Blaise. I didn't mean to shout at you. Just you know with my father not taking it well that I am gay is just sitting on my mind at the moment" Draco shrugged apologetically.

Blaise's gaze softened as he remembered when Draco stumbled into the Slytherin common room a year ago, pale and shaking from the cruciatus curses.

"Hey it is ok Draco" Blaise smiled. Draco smiled back though inside he felt guilty about keeping Harry a secret from his best friend.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione and Ron looking around, presumably for Harry.

'He isn't back yet?' Draco thought frowning.

One of the Weasley twins then ran over to the pair, still in his quidditch uniform and said something to both of them. They both promptly jumped up and sped off into the castle.

Draco's insides went frosty and his stomach dropped in fear. Excusing himself from dinner he walked calmly out of the hall so not to draw attention, glaring at a few first years on the way and slipping into a secret passage. He took his wand and opened Wizard Messenger.

Ferrit_9: You ok?

Ferrit_9: Please message me back, I want to know you are ok

Stifling a sob Draco closed WM and ran his free hand through his hair.

'I need to know he is ok' Draco thought.

Putting his wand into his pocket his hand brushed against some paper. He grinned, of course! Earlier that day he had been in the library reading about charms for security so then he and Harry wouldn't have to be scared about people finding them, and he came across a simple spell of a paper bird that can act as a short range spare of eyes.

Tapping the paper with his wand the paper morphed into a crane with two holes for eyes.

Draco then hurried along the passage and up to the hospital wing.

* * *

Breathing heavily he arrived in a sheltered alcove concealed by a tapestry. He nudged the tapestry to one side and peeked out of the gap and smiled to see the door slightly open.

Holding the crane out in his hand he tapped it with his wand whispering "Volantes Oculos"

The crane hovered and flew out of the gap and into the hospital wing. Closing the tapestry Draco began watching the picture coming out of his wand.


	8. Chapter 8

The small crowd gathered around a solitary figure in the hospital wing did not notice as a small paper crane float into the room and perch on top of the nearby cabinet.

Draco gazed at the picture in the smoke of his wand and his mouth went dry when he saw Harry lying in the bed, his arm at a funny angle.

* * *

"I've told the head master that quidditch is dangerous but do they listen? No!" Madam Pomfrey tutted whilst rummaging around in a set of draws presumably looking for something.

She looked up at Harry and shook her head.

"Also Potter I would be glad to not see you in here so often! Really boy do you want to get yourself killed?!"

"Believe me madam Pomfrey, I don't injure myself on purpose" Harry groaned.

Ron snorted which promptly turned into a cough after a death glare from Hermione and Harry.

"From this moment I will add dislocation of body parts on the 'hurts like a bitch' list if that makes you feel better" Harry said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me Potter or I will deduct points from your house" madam Pomfery scolded.

Madam Pomfrey turned around with her wand in her hand.

"Sit him up and hold on to him as this is going to hurt boys"

Fred wrapped his arm around Harry's middle and lifted him to a sitting position while George did the same on Harry's right being careful to avoid Harry's shoulder.

Madam Pomfrey strode over jabbed Harry's arm with her wand and muttered "refectio"

Harry cried out in paid as his arm popped back into the socket with an audible crack.

"There you go Potter fixed. Now that shoulder will be sore for a while so take it easy and please be careful boy!" Madam Pomfrey said exasperatedly.

"Thank you ma'am and I will try to be more careful" said Harry busy flexing his arm, flinching when he stretched out.

Tutting, madam Pomfrey walked away to go deal with a first year with carrots for fingers.

"Harry why did you get hit by a bludger?!" Hermione said shrilly as soon as Harry got past the doors of the hospital wing.

"Yeah Harry how come you didn't see it coming?" started George.

Harry looked down and contemplated telling the truth or lying.

"Sorry I made you worry. It's just Sirius has been on my mind lately and well you know…." Harry lied.

Immediately his friends looked uncomfortable, their footsteps sounding loud in the silence of them walking up to Gryffindor tower.

"Sorry mate we didn't mean to bring it up" said Ron after a period of silence.

"Yeah sorry Harry" said Hermione lightly brushing his good arm.

Harry nodded and stopped outside the portrait leading to the tower.

"I will put that out of my mind for the time being and try to be a bit more careful guys sorry" said Harry.

His friends all nodded and they walked through the portrait and into the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Draco sighed with relief and recalled the crane stowing it into his pocket when it flew through the gap in the tapestry.

'At least he is ok' he thought.

He took out his wand and started Wizard messenger

Ferrit_9: let's meet in the old charms classroom on the 4th floor at 1am. Ox

Draco paused and then grinned as a line of gold text wrote back.

Harry_8: meet you there. Oxoxox

Stowing his wand in his pocket Draco grinned.

'I have something mind blowing planned for you tonight Harry, let's hope you are up to the challenge' he smirked to himself.

* * *

Hey guys I am going through the chapters and fixing them up at the moment. Just got back into the hang of this and everything changed. Stay tuned for a new chapter (hopefully tomorrow) - Celelle


End file.
